


Better Than Soup

by imifumei



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei
Summary: Pin makes a housecall.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Ueda Tatsuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 2





	Better Than Soup

Originally posted to LiveJournal, 13 Sept 2009.

This was written for Pip at the request of our mutual friend . I hope this brightens your day!

What better to write during Intergroup Unity Month than a Pin Sandwich? 

**Title:** Better Than Soup  
**Pairing:** Ueda in a Pin Sandwich  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Genre:** RPS, porn, fluff  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Written for fun, not profit.  
**Word Count:** ~2000  
**Summary:** Pin makes a housecall.

**Thanks for beta reading, Crys!**

Yamapi knocked.

“This is dumb.” Jin whinged and scuffed his boot against the doormat.

“We're trying to be nice, that's not dumb. In my band, this is practically mandatory.” Yamapi explained. 

“Yeah, Member Ai, whatever. That looks like sludge. Gross.” Jin pointed to the container of 'soup' that Pi had made. It was really more a conglomeration of overcooked vegetables and ill-prepared cup ramen.

“It was the best I could do. I didn't see you getting up off of your lazy ass to help.”

“My ass is luscious.”

Yamapi knocked again. The music filtering through the door got louder.“Luscious and lazy. What's the matter with him?”

“I have no idea. Maru said he was feeling shitty. I can hear the Gackt from here. He's not going to answer the door.”

“You didn't ask why?”

“Why what?”

Yamapi rolled his eyes. “Why he was feeling shitty?”

“Nope.”

“So you don't even know that he's necessarily sick.”

“Nope.”

“Well aren't you the picture of care and concern?” Yamapi knocked a third time and flinched at the new volume of rock coming from under the front door of Ueda's apartment. “What possessed Maru to send you, anyway?”

Jin shrugged. “Everyone but Junno was busy and what's he going to do? Pun until Ueda feels better?”

“Well what are _you_ going to do?”

“I don't have to do anything. I have you.” 

Yamapi rolled his eyes again at Jin's self-satisfied grin and began pounding on the door at a steady rhythm, just off the beat of the music. Now that he was here, and Ueda was clearly upset about something, and he'd used his last three packets of cup ramen for the occasion, he was definitely going to see what he could do about fixing the problem. Sometimes being a leader meant leading by example, even if it wasn't for the benefit of your own group.

Suddenly the music stopped and the door flew open to reveal a disheveled Ueda wearing sweat pants and nothing else, shouting, “Okay! What?! What? What do you want?” 

Yamapi didn't answer him, just laid a hand against his bare chest and pushed him back into the apartment so that he and Jin could saunter in. Ueda gaped at their backs for a few moments, watching while Pi toed off his shoes and went to the kitchen to set down his container of soup, before remembering himself and stammering, “Wh-what are you doing here?” He closed the door, leaving his hand on the knob and half-leaning against it.

“We're here to make you feel better.” Jin drawled as though it were obvious and sat on the couch, lifting his feet, shoes still on, to the coffee table like he owned the place.

“I'm fine.” Ueda sounded like he was trying to convince himself. “A-and that's not what I meant. I meant 'what are you two doing here?'”

Yamapi ignored the question. “Are you sick?” he asked Ueda and then to Jin, “Oi. Shoes.”

“What? No. Is that all? I'm in perfect health. You can go now.” Ueda said, impatiently.

Jin took off his shoes and tossed them toward the door.

“I _said_ you can go.”

“If you're not sick, what's wrong with you?”

Ueda crossed his arms over his chest and glared through his bangs at the NewS leader. “ _Nothing is wrong with me._ ”

Yamapi laughed at how exactly like Ryo Ueda's response was but thought better of mentioning it to him. He did, however, recognize the same kind of tension Ryo occasionally exhibited, the anti-social behavior. He thought about what kinds of things relieved that kind of stress. 

If Maru had come, they could have had a few beers and talked out Ueda's worries. If Koki had come, they could have gone a few rounds at the gym to blow off some steam; Koki was always willing to pit his martial arts against Ueda's boxing. If it had been Kame, they'd have gone for some pampering. Junno probably _would_ have just told jokes which probably would not have helped much at all.

But he and Jin were here and he had a pretty good idea what sort of thing they could do to best relieve Ueda's pent-up tension. “You look stressed. Jin gives great back massages.” Yamapi went to Ueda and guided him over to sit in front of Jin, meeting Jin's eyes over Ueda's head so that he could communicate what needed to be done. Jin raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised, but made no complaint. 

Tat-chan was pretty adorable after all, and it's not like they hadn't messed around in the past. Every member of KAT-TUN had done _something_ with every other member at some point in their years together.

“I don't need a massage,” he said sulkily, but he didn't fight as Yamapi lowered him between Jin's spread knees. 

Jin leaned forward and settled his large, warm hands on Ueda's shoulders, pressing palms against tense muscles and sliding strong fingers over Ueda's collarbones. He lowered his voice and pressed his mouth to Ueda's hair just behind his ear. “What _do_ you need, Tat-chan?”

Ueda exhaled shakily. “Knock it off, Jin.” He sounded annoyed, but his eyes drifted closed and he leaned into Jin's firm caresses. 

Yamapi knelt between Ueda's knees on the floor and took his delicate, pretty face between long fingers, caressing his high cheekbones with his thumbs. “We're going to make you feel better.”

Eyes still closed, Ueda licked his lips in anticipation. He could feel Yamapi's lips a breath away from his own. Jin's hands kneading his shoulders made him feel languid and warm. Yamapi's fingers were sweet and affectionate. He sighed into Yamapi's kiss. His lips were smooth and soft. Ueda leaned into it and parted his lips for Yamapi's hot, velvety tongue to slide slowly, gently against his own. Jin's hands made their way over his shoulders and down his chest. 

Ueda's breath hitched at Jin's fingers grazing over his nipples, Yamapi's hands dropping from his face to run from his knees up to the crease where his thighs met his hips, his thumbs massaging Ueda's inner thighs. Yamapi pulled back and Ueda gazed up at him through slitted eyes. He swayed forward, seeking more of Yamapi's mouth. Yamapi smiled sweetly while Jin whispered in his ear, “Let's go to bed, Tat-chan.” 

Pi helped him up and to the bedroom. Jin followed, shedding his clothes on the way. When they got to his room, Ueda went immediately to his dresser, pulled out the tube he kept for 'special occasions', and turned to look at Jin lounging on the bed, Pi standing next to it pulling off his shirt. His breath came faster, his heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't find words.

“Come sit in front of me, Tat-chan.” Jin said and crooked his fingers invitingly. He went and knelt on the bed in front of Jin, his back to him and Jin resumed his massaging. Now, however, his fingers ghosted over Ueda's skin, up his neck, down his back, up his sides, around to his ribs to press his palms over his chest and down his abdomen. 

He pulled Ueda back off his knees and into his lap. Ueda's shocked gasp at Jin's hard arousal pressing into him did nothing to deter Jin from digging his fingers into the front of Ueda's pants to palm his growing erection while Yamapi knelt on the bed in front of him and tugged the pants off. Then he took Ueda's face in his hands again to kiss him deeply.

Jin grabbed the tube from where Ueda had dropped it on the bed and slicked his fingers. He urged Ueda up onto his knees, straddling his lap. He ran his slick fingers down the cleft of Ueda's ass and stopped just above his entrance. “What do you need, Tat-chan?” He teased the rosy pucker of muscle with one fingertip and Ueda moaned into Yamapi's mouth. “What do you need?” He slid a finger into Ueda just to the first knuckle. 

Ueda whimpered.

“Don't be a tease, Jin.” Yamapi warned, and Jin pressed his finger in as far as he could go, wiggling and sliding inside Ueda to the sound of his wanton moan. Yamapi removed Ueda's hands form his shoulders where he'd been clinging and lowered himself, belly against the bed, propped up on his elbows. 

As though they'd planned it beforehand, Jin and Pi moved in tandem. Pi's hot mouth closed around the tip of Ueda's throbbing cock at the same time as Jin slid a second finger into him, stretching and thrusting. He quivered with need; need to push back toward Jin and to press forward into Pi's wet, greedy mouth. Pi swallowed his length, bobbing his head in time with Jin's fingers, tonguing the slit as Jin added a third finger, taking him deep into his throat and then pulling back hard when Jin pushed his fingertips into the spongy spot that had Ueda shrieking and panting with raw lust.

He rolled his hips back and forth between Jin's hand and Pi's mouth. 

“What do you need, Tat-chan?”

“Just fuck me already, Jin- _chan_.”

Jin wasn't very good at taking direction, but still he wasted no time in complying, lifting Ueda by the hips, spreading his cheeks wide and pulling him down onto his thick cock. “ _Ahh-yeah_ ”

Jin started slowly, trying not to jostle Ueda too much because Pi's mouth was still wrapped around him, teasing, sucking, and licking the pre-cum from the head of his cock. Pi rolled Ueda's balls in one hand and gripped his hips with the other to help Jin keep the rhythm steady. Ueda could feel the whole bed moving and knew Yamapi was rubbing against the sheets and he groaned at the thought. His thighs started to tremble, his moans getting higher pitched and suddenly Jin was pulling him backward and thrusting hard against his spot, Pi's mouth and hands moved faster. The vibrations from Pi's soft grunts and the puffs of hot air against his skin were too much. 

“Let go, Tat-chan.” and he did, spilling hot and salty across Yamapi's tongue, his body squeezing down on Jin's length and forcing him to follow. Yamapi drank him down to the last drop and fell to his side, hand digging into his pants to relieve some of his own tension until Ueda's hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Let me.” Ueda wrapped his soft hand around Yamapi's heavy erection and leaned down to lick his own taste from Yamapi's open mouth. He pulled only three or four times before Yamapi whined, hands in Ueda's hair pulling him close and came in sticky spurts over Ueda's hand.

“That's hot,” Jin said, leaning against the head of the bed. Ueda grinned and went to lay next to him, pulling Yamapi up on his other side. Jin and Yamapi clasped hands over Ueda's belly and he snuggled into both of them.

“That was definitely better than soup.”


End file.
